1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved beverage cans, and more specifically to a beverage can having an antimicrobial wipe attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very common for people to consume beverages directly out of cans, especially when they are away from home and it is not convenient to use a drinking vessel such as a glass. However, because the drinking surfaces of beverage cans are typically exposed in the manufacturing, transportation, packaging, and retail environments, there are simply no assurances that drinking from a beverage can is sanitary.
Some people try to lessen the potential contamination by wiping the drinking surface of their beverage can on a substrate such as clothing they are wearing, or possibly a paper towel. However, the actual effectiveness of this is questionable. In addition, it isn't always convenient or practical to wash the drinking surface of a beverage can with soap and water, especially when away from home.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system to quickly and efficiently decontaminate the drinking surface of a beverage can. It is desirable that this system is inexpensive and doesn't substantially alter the size, shape or weight of conventional beverage cans.